Heavy Rain ( How I wish the end ended) (:
by daisyrichards5
Summary: This is Heavy Rain and a story on how I wish it ended.[:


Ethan walked into a real estate office with Madison with their hands locked together. They look as if they would never unlock hands by the grip they were using on their hand. On the left side of Ethan was Jason who was dying to run around the office and play airplane like Ethan,Shaun, and himself played outside in their back yard. While they walk in Ethan quickly grabs his son's arm and told him to calm down and relax then they would play. Jason just nodded his head. Madison whispered in Ethan's ear, "Hang onto Jason. I'm going to see if i know the woman at the front counter." Ethan whispered "Okay, I love you and be safe." and he pecked her cheek. She walked to the counter as if she knew everyone there and was very comfortable. She said "Hello, Ma'am. I'm Madison and you seemed very similar. I was wondering if I knew you by any chance." The young woman asked " Madison... hmm.. Does your last name happen to be Paige?" Madison anxiously answer "Yes, yes it is." Madison looked very clueless. The woman said "I'm Abigail." Madison soon had a flash back. She saw herself on a swing at her elementary school. She saw people laughing at her while she kept swinging as if she didn't notice any of it. She then jump off the swing and ran by oak trees and bushes and climbed up the tree and sat on a small wooden limb. She cried with streams of clear tears running down her face. At the time she was only 9 or so and just lost her mother from cancer. A little girl walked up to her who was about the same age but at least 1 foot and 4 inches shorter than Madison. She said "Hi, I'm Abby. I saw you looked sad over her so i wanted to cheer you up. Would you like to play or walk around with me?" Madison nodded calmly with tears on her face. She wiped off the tears and walked with her. Madison and Abby were friends ever since. Then her father died so she moved and never so Abby again, She lost her best friend and her only friend. Abby looked confused and asked Madison "um.. Madison are you okay.. you kinda blacked out.." Madison had her eyes wide opened and hugged Abby as if she was the only thing that mattered on earth. Abby hugged her back and Madison slowly let go. She said "Abby, I remember you clearly. I just had a flash back. You were the only one who i felt cared about me for the longest time. After I left in eighth grade I cried Everyday still i turned 18. I decided that you and I would be joined together again. Madison pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down her number and gave it to Abigail. She placed the paper in her pocket. Abby said "Okay, now guys lets start on what you came her for." Little Jason was so eager to get a house he yelled "YEAH! WE CAME FOR A HOUSE!" Ethan said "Jason. Calm down!" In a stern voice. Jason looked wide eye. Madison asked Abigail "Do you have any penthouses? If you do we're looking for a 5 Bedroom and 3 bath room house." Abbey said " Well I'm going to look at our website for open house and search for your requirements" Abby soon had a big smile on her face, she said " Madison, I think I found the place." Abby showed Ethan,Madison,And Jason the Computer. Ethan read the address. He said " Two-Three-Two Ray Drive. Madison had a tear run down her cheek. Jason said "Babe what's wrong." He stroked her cheek. She said "This is where I was raised till I was 5. We couldn't pay the bills so we were forced to leave so we stayed with my grandparents and they died and then my mother and when I was around 9 my father died." Jason was in the stage of confusion on what was happening so he just ran around making car sounds. Ethan didn't notice Jason was running around because he was gazing in Madison's eyes. Madison said "Jason! Come here and let me and Dad know if you want this house." She had a big smile on her face. Jason ran over to the front counter and said "ZOOOOOOOM! ZOOM ZOOOOM! ERRRRKK!" Ethan said "Jason, sounds like your car needs an oil change." Madison and Abby giggled. Jason looked at the computer and said "Dad! Dad! Dad! I want this one! Can we get it! Please!" and Madison brushed against Ethan and said "Yeah, Ethan Please" She used puppy dog eyes which succeeded. He clicked buy house and they all smiled. Abby said well it looks like you didn't get the house. Madison was about to cry. Abby knew Madison would cry of disbelief that she couldn't get her dream house. So Abby told her she was just kidding. Madison had a big smile on her face and she ran to their knew black Bentley and sat in the passenger seat and Jason sat in the back while Ethan took his time driving to the house.

_** - One Month Later -**_

Ethan and Madison moved into their new home while Jason was at Ethan's dad's home. They place all the furniture out a few weeks ago and were ready to start living their lives and make a new start. Madison looked by the stairs and saw on the wall where her mom wrote how tall she was every month. She said "Hey, Ethan. When Jason comes here we'll do this with him and when we have future kids we'll do the same." Ethan said "Okay, I'm up for it" and laughed and went behind her and kissed her neck passionately. Madison said "Ethan Mars. I know what you're trying to do but this isn't the right time... Yet." They both laughed. Madison locked the door and they headed to bed although they didn't sleep. He kissed her everywhere and they made love. This was not the average hey this is a hooker in getting it from this was a "I'm in love and will never hurt this person ever and my life, this is something I'll never forget and I promise to love her forever even when I die. The finished their business and slept with her being wrapped in his arms, cuddling to sleep.

- 9 Months Later -

Madison finds out she's pregnant and her and Ethan got married. she's taking things calmly and relaxing with life and enjoying her pregnancy. Jason is just dying to see his two sisters and brother. Ethan was shocked their triplets but he had one girl and one boy named he always loved. Aubrey and Ray. Madison says she wants The kids names to be Aubrey Ann Mars, Ray Phoenix Mars, and Trydon Alec Mason Mars. She told Ethan she loved the name Phoenix and Alec and Mason came from Jason and Shaun, They said if they had a child that would be their son's name.. But the reason for Ann is because when she met Ann Shepard she was an elderly woman who had Alzheimer disease but she still had a big heart, A lovable soul, and she loved her children more than anything. Ethan agreed that those would be the middle names.

- Two Weeks Later -

Madison felt her water break so Ethan, Jason, And herself. She hurries to an emergency room and delivers her three children. The doctors and nurses say the baby's are healthy but Ray. The nurse says the his heart has been beating irregular so Madison is holding Aubrey and Trydon while they place Ray in an incubator with wires hooked all over him in her room. She is crying with hope that her dear son will live. She looks at Ethan, she can see the hope and fear in his life. He said "Madison, I have lost one son. He was a joy to my life and I know what it's like to lose one. So if anything happens I'm here and we'll go through this together. As a family." Madison is still crying her heart is a bit warmed by the touching comment that Ethan said.

- Two Days Later -

Madison wakes up with Ethan asleep on the couch with Jason,Aubrey,and Trydon. She looks to her right and notices that Ray is still. She gets out of bed grabs him and tries to use cpr. She is crying and broken into pieces. Ethan wakes up because of the crying he hears he notices Madison holding Ray crying. He realizes he's dead and blue. He runs and gets a nurse and he realizes that he's been dead for about 2 hours. He said a heart attack in his sleep. Madison slowly drifts to sleep in her bed while holding him. When she wakes up the nurse is by her bed and Madison kisses ray an rugs him and cries. She tries one last time to breath one ounce of oxygen into his lungs. He is still dead. She lies there sad and hopeless of what she wish she would've done if she didn't fall asleep.

- Two weeks Later -

Madison,Ethan,Jason,Aubrey,and Trydon are home all sounds asleep except Ethan and Madison. Ethan is Comforting her and kissing her. He said "You did nothing wrong, when it's time you'll see him and Shaun. Shaun will love you and treat you like he was your dad and he will protect you. You still have me and Jason as your men. So don't worry you're beautiful and have nothing to regret." Madison said "Ethan you're right I may have mourned over his death but he's with god and he's loved. I will see him and we will be a complete family. Ray,Aubrey,Trydon,Shaun,Jason,You,and I. Ethan, I love you and you're wise, handsome,and one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me. I remembered a great guy once said to me, I have lost one son. He was a joy to my life and I know what it's like to lose one. So if anything happens I'm here and we'll go through this together. As a family. I agree with everything he said. She kissed him and told him she loved him. To this day Ethan is 78 and has Alzheimer disease but he remember this whole story with every bit of detail. The children are still alive but Jason and they visit Ethan at least 7 times a month. Madison died of a car accident and shes berried by Ray and Shaun. Aubrey has seizures and a small tumor in her stomach. Jason committed suicide after loosing Madison and having Ethan in a retirement home. He thought he lost everything but his siblings and he missed Shaun dearly and he never saw his real mother after Ethan and his ex-wife got divorced. Trydon is telling his children and Aubrey's Children about this story while they lay flowers by their deceased family member's grave.


End file.
